The goal of this non-randomized, open- label, pilot study is to evaluate the long term safety and potential therapeutic activity of humanized anti-IL-2 receptor monoclonal antibody (Daclizumab) therapy in the treatment of patients with severe, sight-threatening, intermediate and posterior non-infectious uveitis.Patients with chronic, non-infectious bilateral, sight-threatening uveitiswere weaned off their immunosuppressive agents according to a standardized schedule, while ultimately receiving Daclizumab infusions every 4 weeks. Anti-Interleukin 2 receptor antibody therapy appeared to prevent the expression of severe sight-threatening intraocular inflammatory disease in most patients, based on the primary end point of a loss of vision of 10 letters or more from baseline in either eye. All patients were able to tolerate the study medications without the need for dose reduction. Some patients at one year of therapy were randomized to therapy intervals of 6 weeks, with most of those receiving therapy at 6 week intervals having recurrences of their disease. Patients have now received anti-IL2 receptor therapy for up to 4 years. We continue to follow these patients long term for adverse events. Preliminary plans call for the use of subcutaneous therapy for these patients.